Animadora -One-Shot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: "¿No crees qué saber que cuentas con el apoyo de una persona desde las gradas aumenta tu fuerza?" Miré a Fuji-senpai con indiferencia. Nunca me habían interesado esas cosas y no me interesaban ahora. Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando él formuló otra pregunta que me dejó indeciso. "¿Ni siquiera si es la nieta de la entrenadora?" Día 7 del calendario RyoSaku. Voy despacito, pero voy


**One-Shot: Animadora**

 *** Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

 *** Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 ***Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.**

* * *

-Muy bien, el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, ¡Buen trabajo!- Dijo el capitán Tezuka finalizando las prácticas de ese día.

Con un leve asentimiento me dirigí con paso lento hacia los vestuarios.

Lo primero que hice cuando entré fue dejar que mi cuerpo se desplomara con todo su peso sobre uno de los banquillos y suspiré. Con un movimiento pesado aparté el sudor que caía por mi frente.

Era lunes. En menos de un mes jugábamos contra el Shitenhōji una serie de partidos que había organizado la entrenadora.

Si bien no eran oficiales lo cierto es que el capitán y la entrenadora nos hubiera hecho entrenar como ahora, pero yo no hubiera puesto el mismo esfuerzo ni por asomo.

Lo único que me "motivaba" era el pensamiento de perder ante el mono pelirrojo de dicho instituto que siempre buscaba una revancha.

No podía permitir que me ganase. De ser ese el caso y conociéndolo, seguro que me lo estaría restregando por la cara.

-..Pues a mí unas chicas de mi salón me han dicho que me animarán durante los partidos.- Pude escuchar el final de la frase de cierto senpai con el pelo-pincho viniendo de las duchas.

-Oohh ¿En serio, nya?-Inmediatamente pude ver como el cuerpo de Eiji-senpai asomaba por la ducha contigua.

A Momoshiro-senpai le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca -Claro que sí ¿A qué viene ese tono de sorpresa?- Inquirió con un tono indignado.

Varias risas sonaron en el vestuario, mezcladas con quejas por parte del Senpai.

-¡Reiros lo qué queráis!-Exclamó alzando un tono la voz.-¡Yo al menos tengo chicas que me animan!

-A las que les das lástima, psssh...

-¡Tú! ¡Te he oído, Mamushi!

Kaoru-senpai lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que Momoshiro-senpai se diese cuenta y lo encarara furioso.

-¡No me llames así!-Replicó acercándose con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Oh, y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Le provocó chocando sus frentes y lanzando rayos por los ojos. Rápido como el animal con el que era asociado, Kaidoh-senpai siseó para después propinarle un golpe en la espinilla. El grito que soltó fue molestamente alto. Acto seguido le devolvió el golpe para terminar enzarzados en otra de sus "épicas" peleas mientras los demás integrantes del equipo se limitaban a hacer de espectadores.

Aproveché para meterme en una de las duchas vacías mientras de fondo podía escuchar la lucha y a un Oishi-senpai tratando de para esa estúpida pelea sin éxito.

Cuando terminé ellos seguían en su estúpida disputa salvo que ahora Momoshiro-senpai y Kaidoh-senpai eran retenidos por la mamá del Seigaku y Kawamura con muchísima dificultad.

Mientras me vestía pude sentir como una figura se acercaba y se colocaba a mi lado. Lo miré de reojo. Era Fuji-senpai.

-¿No te parece divertido?-Preguntó sin esperarse realmente una respuesta por mi parte.-Estos dos se pelean de cualquier forma. Hasta cuando lo único que los tapa es una toalla alrededor de la cintura. ¿No te parece qué eso es amistad?

Sonreí para mis adentros. El sentido irónico de Fuji-senpai era de las pocas cosas que me hacían esbozar una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme de los vestuarios éste formulo otra pregunta, esta vez esperando a que la respondiera.

-¿No crees qué saber que cuentas con el apoyo de una persona desde las gradas aumenta tu fuerza?

-Hn, no me interesan esas cosas.

Fuji-senpai amplio su sonrisa y abrió los ojos durante una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. El viento de la tarde revolvió tanto su pelo como el mío.

-¿Ni siquiera si es la nieta de la entrenadora?

Me detuve unos instantes sin mirarlo y suspiré a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sabía que iba a preguntarme algo relacionado con Ryuzaki. Volví la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

Fuji-senpai dejó salir una pequeña risa resignada, como si se esperara esa respuesta de mí y bajó la cabeza antes de posar sus ojos en mi persona de nuevo.

-Nada. Solo decía. Aún así...hasta que llegue el día de los partidos tienes tiempo de probar si lo que te he dicho es cierto o no.

-Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-senpai.- Dicho esto retome la marcha. De lejos pude escuchar una última frase que realmente me molestó.

-hn... aún te falta mucho, Echizen Ryoma.

Cuando llegué a casa pasé del viejo y tras cenar me fui directo a la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en tonterías.

.

.

Al día siguiente mientras me dirigía al instituto se me acercó corriendo un grupo de chicas y resaltando entre ellas una con el pelo recogido en dos coletas que gritaba demasiado para mi gusto.

-¡Ryoma-sama, ohayo!- Exclamaba mientras zarandeaba el brazo de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontraba rodeado de un montón de gente ruidosa.

-¡Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama! ¿Es cierto que no tienes a nadie que te anime en los partidos del próximo mes?- Gritó una que llevaba la cara bañada en maquillaje.

No me detuve en ningún momento hasta que estuviera sentado en mi mesa, pero esa pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Por qué demonios estaba todo el mundo obsesionado con eso de animar? Era estúpido e innecesario.

-No te preocupes por nada, nosotras, el club de fans de Ryoma-sama estaremos allí, animándote en todo momento.- Exclamó la supuesta líder del grupo.-¿A que sí, Sakuno-chan?

En ese momento un cuerpo chocó contra el mío, de manera torpe se incorporó.

Por primera vez dejé de andar durante unos segundos y centré la vista en la figura de la nieta de la entrenadora.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Ryoma-kun- Repitió varias veces.

-Betsuni.

La debí de mirar de forma extraña ya que en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron su cara enrojeció de manera preocupante y desvió la vista.

¿Desde cuándo estaba ella aquí? ¿En serio había estado todo este tiempo caminando a mi lado sin darme cuenta?

-¡Ryuzaki-chan, tienes que tener más cuidado! ¡Te has chocado con Ryoma-sama!- La regañó una de las chicas. Ella asintió con verguenza.

La chica con coletas puso cara de comprensión y le dió un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Venga, venga. Tampoco es para tanto.

-T-Tomoka-chan...

-Ne, entonces que dices. Vendrás a animar a Ryoma-sama en sus partidos ¿Verdad?

Ryuzaki, nerviosa centraba su vista en los zapatos mientras caminaba.

-...eo...

-¡Mou, Sakuno-chan!

-¡Hey! Go back to your seats! (¡Hey, volved a vuestros pupitres!)

¿Hu...? Sorprendido parpadeé tras escuchar la voz del profesor de inglés entrar por la puerta. Sin darme cuenta había recorrido el camino hacia el Seigaku y me encontraba en clase. Me había quedado tan atontado observando a la chica de largas trenzas que no me percaté siquiera de lo que le habia respondido a su amiga.

Me senté en mi pupitre y ella se sentó en el suyo que se encontraba al lado del mío. La clase empezó.

Al rato reposé la cabeza en la mesa y cerré los ojos. La clase de inglés se me hacía eterna siempre. Me debí de quedar dormido, ya que sentía como algo me daba pequeños toques en el hombro de vez en cuando.

-Hey you, back there. What are you doing? (Hey ahí atrás. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?)

Inmediatamente los pequeños golpecitos pararon y pude escuchar una voz nerviosa hablando un inglés con terrible pronunciación. Con pereza abrí los ojos y me incorporé malamente.

-I'm nothing, Teacher I'm sorry.- (Soy nada profesor, lo siento)

Arqueé una ceja. Esta chica no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir ¿Cierto?

-Okay. Then, please, stand up and read the text from page 36.- (Bien, entonces por favor levántese y lea el texto de la página 36)

Acto seguido comenzó a leer como pudo provocando alguna que otra risita de fondo. La verdad es que mientras la miraba hubo un momento en el que me dió hasta lástima. Su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo cada minuto que pasaba y cada risa hacia que le temblara la voz.

-Very good, Ryuzaki-san. Now, please, can you tell me what the text is about? (Muy bien, Ryuzaki. Ahora por favor. ¿Podrías decirme de qué va el texto?)

El rostro de la chica palideció a una velocidad vertiginosa. No necesitaba esforzarme para notar como le tembaban las piernas y reforzaba el agarre del libro de texto.

Si me paraba a pensarlo ella había sido regañada porque trató de despertarme y evitar que me echaran del aula, así que se podía decir que en parte era culpa mía que Ryuzaki hubiera pasado por ese mal trago. Gracias a mis años en Estados Unidos solo necesité unos segundos para leer el texto y comprenderlo a la velocidad del sonido.

-Ryuzaki...- Susurré. Ella desvió la vista hacia mi persona. Sos ojos suplicaban por ayuda. Una ayuda que yo estaba dispuesto a aportar. Con la cabeza reposada brazo, con el otro me tapaba la boca y despacio comencé resumirle el texto.

La nieta de la entrenadora me miró sorprendida antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza y repetir palabra por palabra lo que le estaba diciendo.

Cuando terminó la lectura dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla con la mirada fija en los dobleces de su falda y dejó salir un suspiro estresado.

Al rato vi como arrancaba un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno de inglés y tras escribir en el me lo lanzó a la mesa. Extrañado, Miré la la notita y a Ryuzaki varias veces antes de tomarla y leerla.

 **"Ryoma-kun, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el texto de Inglés. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo."**

Tomé el bolígrafo y medité que responderla durante unos segundos para después lanzársela.

No necesitaba que hiciera nada por mi. A decir verdad yo la había ayudado porque ella me había despertado y protegido de llevame una bronca por parte del profesor.

La verdad es que mirarla me resultaba entretenido. La nieta de la entrenadora era como un libro abierto. Muy expresiva.

Hasta alguien como yo podría deducir que se le pasaba por la cabeza en estos momentos.

La notita voló de vuelta.

 **"Soy muy mala con el inglés así que realmente creo que te sigo debiendo un favor. Igual ahora no necesitas nada, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo"**

La miré y ella me sonrió nerviosa antes de centrarse en la pizarra. Me quedé unos instantes mirándola antes de volver a echar una cabezadita antes de que terminara la clase.

 _"Dudo que realmente necesite su ayuda para un futuro pero ¿Quién sabe?"_

Pensé antes de hacer una bola con la notita y guardármela en el blosillo del pantalón. La tiraría después de clase.

.

.

Durante la hora del recreo Fuji-senpai se acercó al aula provocando que varias personas se levantaran y formaran un círculo entorno a él.

Se puso delante de mi pupitre y se quedó ahí parado como un pasmarote con su permanente sonrisa en la cara.

Lo ignoré, me levante y me dirigí a la máquina expendedora del instituto. Él me siguió. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué, Echizen has encontrado alguien que te anime en los partidos?

Le lanzé una mirada asesina.

Estaba seguro de que él era quien había informado a las chicas de que yo no tenía nadie que me animara. Pero ahora todas las pequeñas dudas de que Fuji-senpai no fuera el culpable acababan de ser disipadas.

-Has sido tú...- Musité con un tono siniestro. Él se limitó a sonreir y a hacerse el desentendido.

-No sé de que me hablas, Echizen.- Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.-Pero supongo que eso significa aun no has encontrado a tu **animadora** ¿Cierto?

-No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

Antes de que pudiera presionar el botón, Fuji-senpai se me adelantó y pulsó en la bebida que él quería.

CLANK

Sonó la lata al rebotar contra el interior de la máquina expendedora.

Una marca de enfado adornó mi frente. Esa lata habia sido comprada con mí dinero. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca habló.

-¿Y cómo es que ha llegado a mis oidos que has recibido una nota de la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire durante la clase de inglés?.

Lo miré de reojo sorprendido. En serio, ¿Cómo lo hacía para enterarse de todo?

-Mada Mada Dane, no lo malinterpretes, Fuji-senpai ¡Eh qu-!

Con un rápido movimiento metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón donde la tenía guardada y tras leerla la zarandeó delante de mis narices.

-¿Y en qué habéis quedado?

Arqueé una ceja, mientras molesto trataba de recuperar en vano el dichoso papel.

-No hemos quedado nada.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo que no?- Preguntó claramente sorprendido. Bufé con pesadez antes de desistir en recuperar la nota.

-Le he dicho que no hace falta que me devuelva el favor.

Fuji-senpai se dió una palmada en la frente mientras dejaba salir varios suspiros de exasperación. Me miró y sin decir nada puso el trozo de papel en la palma de mi mano.

-Echizen, se nota que no tienes ni idea de como tratar a una chica pero no insistiré en ese tema. Supongo que "El Príncipe del Tenis" sabrá hacer lo correcto al final.

Tras decir eso se alejó con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara y bebiendo el refresco que se había comprado con mi dinero.

Me quedé ahí, delante de la máquina expendedora con la nota en la mano.

Al rato la estrujé con todas mis fuerzas y la tiré a la papelera.

.

.

El resto de días estuve demasiado ocupado entrenando y evitando las preguntas estúpidas de los senpais.

-¿Por qué no haces una prueba?

Sugirió Fuji-senpai en un momento. El resto del equipo dejó de hablar, esperando mi respuesta.

-No vale la pena.- Respondí tosco.

-Vamos, vamos O'chibi~-Eiji-senpai me rodeo con el brazo mientras hablaba.-Fuji tiene razón, ¿Por qué no haces una prueba? Llámala y pídele que te anime durante las prácticas. Si realmente no ves que mejore tu rendimiento entonces no insistiremos más.

Me quedé pensativo ante lo que me proponían. Era verdad. Tan solo necesitaba que viniera a apoyarme durante uno de mis entrenamientos. De esa forma los senpais me dejarían en paz y yo podría centrarme en los partidos. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiros.

-¡O'chibi va a hacerlo!- Exclamó Eiji-senpai tras ver la expresión en mi rostro. Traté de callarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Tenía sobre mí un montón de miradas de aprobación. Suspiré.

Tras tomar mis cosas salí del vestuario.

-Hmp, igual tenéis razón...- Musité antes de irme a casa.

El viernes después del entrenamiento tomé el teléfono. Tras dudar unos segundos en pulsar las teclas marqué el número de teléfono.

Sin saber porque, los segundos que pasé escuchando el sonido de "comunicando" se me hicieron eternos para después escuchar su voz insegura.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

-Hn.

-E-Esto... ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó confusa.

-Hn, hay algo que quiero comprobar y para ello necesito tu ayuda.

-C-claro, ¿Qué es, Ryoma-kun?

-¿Quién es, mocoso?- Pude escuchar la voz de la última persona que quería que me viera hablando con Ryuzaki bajando las escaleras.

 _"Mierda mierda mierda"_

Me giré e hice un movimiento con el brazo de que se largara, sin embargo el viejo sonrió arrogante y se acercó al teléfono.

Tras ver el nombre de la persona a la que estaba llamando me sonrió con cara de pervetido.

-¿Qué planeas llamando a la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire a estas horas, mocoso?

-No es de tu incumbencia, lárgate viejo.- Repliqué mentras luchaba por el control del teléfono. Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido me arrebató el aparato de las manos.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?-

¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¿¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo!?

Como si estuviera en una cuestión de vida a muerte trataba de recuperar el telefono mientras mi padre seguía soltando preguntas atrevidas.

-¿Y ya habéis hecho el a...?

-¡Te quemaré tus revistas! -Grité sosteniendo en una caja las revistas de adultos del viejo. Con la mano libre saqué un mechero y lo encendí.

Afortunadamente eso fue suficiente para que soltara el teléfono y se avalanzara sobre sus posesiones más preciadas.

-¿Ry-Ryuzaki? ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunté jadeante tras la pelea por el control del aparato con el viejo.

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué hay un pervetido en tu casa?-

Ella seguía en línea, bien. Sonreí de medio lado ante el tono de pura confusión y la forma por la que se refirió a mi padre.

-Nada. Mi viejo siendo el mismo. Ignórale, Ryuzaki.- La línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-V-vale.

Después del número que el viejo había montado me preguntaba que impresión había dejado en la chica sobre mi familia.

-¿Es posible que las hormonas te hayan alcanzado?- Preguntó el viejo pervertido con tono de sorpresa mientras hacía una pose intelectual llevándose la mano al mentón.

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun?...- Mierda, el viejo aún seguía aqui.

-Fuera de aquí- Le dije entre dientes mientras le pegaba una patada en el trasero. Éste se rió y se fue a su cuarto.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio de inmediato. Esperé unos minutos a que los pasos de mi padre se alejaran antes de retomar la conversación.

-Ryuzaki.

-¿Sí?

-Como te iba diciendo, necesito que mañana vengas a las pistas masculinas de tenis.

-¿Uh?-Pude notar como la curiosidad abordaba a la tímida chica, sin embargo ella no pidió explicaciones y yo no se las dí.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió.- Y... ¿Tengo qué hacer algo una vez allí?

Me quedé en silencio pensando en una respuesta.

-Hn, con tal de que estés en un lugar donde pueda verte cuando quiera basta.

-Como tú digas, Ryoma-kun.- No necesitaba estar cara a cara con ella para suponer que sus mejillas estarían rojas como mi raqueta y por el tono de voz con el que me hablaba también podía deducir que estaba sonriendo. Tenía la sensación de que Ryuzaki se moria de curiosidad por saber lo que tramaba, pero por alguna razón no lo preguntaba.

-Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun. (Buenas noches, Ryoma-kun)

-Oyasuminasai, Ryuzaki. (Buenas noches, Ryuzaki)

Colgué el teléfono y me subí a mi habitación. Sin molestarme siquiera en encender la luz, me deshice de mis zapatillas de andar por casa y me tiré a la cama. Karupin saltó al rato y se acomodó en mi estómago. Automáticamente me puse a acariciarle el vello haciendo que ronroneara con gusto.

Bueno, lo peor ya había pasado. Ahora tan solo necesitaba comprobar los resultados mañana durante la hora de los entrenamientos.

A fin de cuentas tal y como dijeron los senpais.

No tenía nada que perder.

.

.

Al día siguiente bajo el sol de justicia que se cernía sobre las pistas de tenis lo único que buscaban mis ojos durante el calentamiento era la figura de cierta chica de largo cabello trenzado y torpe andar.

Pasó el tiempo de calentamiento y ella seguía sin aparecer. Con la gorra escondí una expresión molesta.

Me dijo que iba a venir. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que veía eran rostros desconocidos que me animaban sin haber cruzado siquiera una palabra conmigo.

-Echizen, te toca.- La voz de Oishi-senpai hizo que desviara la vista de las gradas por primera vez.-Juegas contra Momoshiro Takeshi.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la pista.

-Vamos allá, Echizen. Juega con todas tus fuerzas.- Dijo Momo-senpai.

-Hn.

El partido comenzó. Realmente me era imposible centrarme por complento en el juego. No podía entender porque Ryuzaki no aparecía después de haberme dicho que sí vendría. Porqu-

-¡Punto para Momoshiro Takeshi!

 _¿Qu-Qué?_

 _-_ ¡Echizen! ¿Qué haces? Estamos jugando un partido-

¿Qué demonios? Era la primera vez que me ocurría algo asi. No podía permitir que la ausencia de la chica trenzas me desconcentrara.

¿Ser más fuerte sabiendo que tienes alguien que te apoya? Tonterías. Lo único que conseguí fue distraerme del partido que estaba jugando tratando de ver donde estaba ese "alguien" y como consecuencia Momo-senpai me marcó un punto.

Cerré las manos en un puño e hice rechinar los dientes. Una ráfaga de viento apartó la gorra que cubría mi rostro y voló momentáneamente.

 _"Mantén la calma, Ryoma."_ Me dije mentalmente antes de posar mi atención en el partido.

.

Durante el descanso dejé caer mi cuerpo en el banquillo. Tomé la botella de agua y tras beber de ella puse sobre mi cabeza una toalla.

Jadeante me apartaba el sudor de la cara con la muñequera. Durante el primer tiempo había estado tan molesto que mis golpes iban casi todos a "matar" literalmente. Momo-senpai temblaba y me recordaba que era un partido de prácticas, que no tenía que asesinarlo.

En un momento determinado noté como alguien apartaba la toalla y en su lugar me colocaba la gorra. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas hasta encarar esa persona.

-La gorra te queda mejor que la toalla como accesorio para llevar en la cabeza.-

Mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal. Ante mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la nieta de la entrenadora: Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-¿Qué... estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunté en un murmullo.

La chica me miró con curiosidad.

-Tú me pediste que viniera ¿Cierto? Oh, antes de que se me olvide.- Ryuzaki metió la mano en una pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda, sacó una ponta de uva y me la ofreció.

La observaba con una mirada interrogativa. Ella desvió ligeramente la vista y su rostro se ruborizó levemente.

-Yo... me pediste que viniera a ver los entrenamientos, sin embargo me perdí y no conseguí encontrar el camino hacia las pistas de tenis. Una anciana muy amable me ha traído. Acabo de llegar lo más rápido que he podido.

Ryuzaki hizo una reverencia.-Lo siento muchísimo, Ryoma-kun...-

Tras escuchar su historia me quedé estático en el baquillo. Lo que me acababa de contar era tan característico de ella que todo el enfado que tenía se fue en un suspiro.

Ella seguía sin deshacer la reverencia, ruborizada esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

Sin decir nada tomé la ponta y la abrí. Ella parpadeó antes de volver la vista hacia mi persona. Me bebí toda la lata de un trago y la tiré en una papelera cercana.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun...-

Clavé mi mirada en ella de reojo.

-Ryuzaki, recuerda. Te quiero en un lugar donde pueda verte en todo momento ¿Entendido?

-H-hai

-Perfecto.- Musité en voz baja.-Tengo que volver, el segundo tiempo ya va a empezar.

La chica asintió y se dirigió fuera de la pista pero antes me miró y sonriendo dijo.

-Gambatte Kudasai, Ryoma-kun. (Ánimo, Ryoma-kun)

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Bajé la visera de la gorra y sonreí arrogante.

-Ganbarimasu- La respondí, ella amplió su sonrisa y salió de la pista.

.

.

Cuando terminó el partido me dirigí directamente a ella y nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada unos instantes.

Ryuzaki me sonreía ruborizada de forma orgullosa y yo la sonreí de medio lado.

-Ne, Ryoma-kun, voy a comprarte una Ponta por la victoria. ¿Qu-quieres acompañarme?-Preguntó algo nerviosa.

La miré unos instantes antes de colocarme la gorra y adelantarme a ella.

Mientras caminábamos me fijaba en como la chica de vez en cuando aumentaba un poco el paso cuando veía que se quedaba atrás. Esto ocurrió varias veces así que bajé el ritmo para acostumbrarme al suyo. Ella me sonrió agradecida.

Cuando llegamos a la maquina ella me miraba de vez en cuando con ojos interrogantes. Después de meter varias monedas presioné el botón de la Ponta y tras esperar a que cayera la tomé y se la ofrecí a la nieta de la entrenadora.

-Ah, gracias...

Luego me aparté ligermente y ella sacó otra ponta y me la dio.

La miré mientras se bebía el refresco. Yo hice lo mismo con la que ella me había comprado.

Nos quedamos allí, frente a la máquina expendedora dejando que nos envolviera un cómodo silencio.

-Pregunta...

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabías que te quería preguntar algo?

Me limité encogerme de hombros.

-Eres muy fácil de leer, Ryuzaki.

La chica hizo un pequeño mohín y desvió la vista al suelo.

-Ne, Ryoma-kun ¿Conseguiste comprobar lo qué querías hoy?

-Ah...- Alcé la vista al cielo.

¿Había conseguido comprobar si tener a alguien apoyándome me hacía más fuerte? Hmmm...

-Hey, Ryuzaki ¿Recuerdas que querías devolverme el favor por ayudarte en clase de Inglés?-Ella asintió, expectante.

Sonreí con arrogancia.

-Entonces el próximo mes durante mis partidos, asegúrate de estar en un lugar donde pueda verte cuando quiera.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***** Pues hasta aquí el One-Shot ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

 ***** Día 7 del calendario RyoSaku: Animadora. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia.

 ***** Después del Ryoma tan OoC que me salió con el one-shot que presenté en "Amor y Deseo" he tratado de hacerlo lo más IC en este. Espero haberlo logrado.

Esque manejar un personaje como Ryoma y meterlo en un contexto romántico cuesta mucho Jo. (TTxTT)

Sin embargo disfruto mucho escribiendo y espero que esta historia os haya podido entrentener aunque sea un poquito. Me sentiré satisfecha.

 **Los REVIEWS son bienvenidos. Acepto críticas contructivas y tomatazos. (Tengo hambre...)**

 **HASTA QUE SUBA OTRA HISTORIA...**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
